


Crazy Alpha Things

by kiki_chu



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Themed Weeks and Events [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Run, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Yuuri is an alpha. Maybe it’s just his excuse for the crazy situations he finds himself in, but Yuuri doesn’t think it can totally explain his current predicament. For that, he need only look to his devotion for one Viktor Nikiforov.For Day 2 of YOI Omegaverse Week





	Crazy Alpha Things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Mating Run
> 
> Thanks to [Stars Gleam](http://stars-gleam.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading.

When Yuuri is eight, Takeshi tells him there’s no way that he can be an ice skater; that idolizing Viktor Nikiforov isn’t enough for chubby Yuuri to make it professionally. Takeshi says that if Yuuri wants to prove he can do it he should do a jump, something that their skating teacher, Takeshi‘s dad, has forbidden until he says they’re ready.

 

Yuuri pulls on his skates and heads for the ice. He lands his first jump that day, a waltz jump, and then falls, scrapes up his chin, and sprains his wrist. He’s forbidden from stepping onto the ice for a month as punishment, and Takeshi’s dad’s fury is only eclipsed by Yuuko’s when she finds out that Takeshi put Yuuri up to it.

 

Long story short, even as a child Yuuri was known to do crazy things when he feels cornered. Like growling at anyone who approached Vicchan because one of the guest had scared the puppy and Mari said that they would have to get rid of the poodle if he couldn't get along with guests.

 

Yuuri presents as an alpha at fifteen. It’s a little early, but everyone figures that it explains a lot. Yuuri’s stubbornness and obtusity gets written off as alpha things. As do things like him guarding the dorm doorway and refusing to let Phichit's ex-boyfriend into the building because the beta had hurt his friend, and Yuuri can't take the normally sunny Phichit's tears.

 

Yuuri remembers how the satisfaction of landing that jump and proving Takeshi wrong had made the pain worth it, even if the same wasn’t the case for his banishment from the ice, as he embarks on his latest bit of idiocy at the age of twenty-two: a mating run. 

 

He’s read all the information packets and signed a dozen different waivers, and he still can’t believe it. He’s actually willingly participating in a mating run. Mating runs are largely considered a mashup of antiquated notions and instinct driven hookups. Omegas are set to roam in some stretch of wilderness and Alphas are let loose to hunt down whomever they wanted as a mate. The only thing that has changed over the years is that now most mating runs only permitted consenting participants.

 

When he asks himself how it came to this, Yuuri only has to think of one person: Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov is participating in an international mating run. When he heard the rumors, Yuuri scoured the internet for details. From what he was able to find, Viktor had been “persuaded” by his government to join. Russia is apparently anxious for their skating legend to settle down and produce some future skating stars.

 

Viktor is doing a mating run, so of course Yuuri figures out which and signs himself up for the same run. Phichit sees Yuuri’s “plan” unfolding and shakes his head in exasperated amusement.

 

Only Yuuri would sign up for a mating run in order to catch another alpha.

 

At least that’s how Phichit phrases it. Yuuri isn’t really sure what he’s hoping to achieve. The registration and travel fees are using up all the money that Yuuri was intending to force onto his parents. He has no intention of catching an omega, so he’s basically spending a bunch of money so he can ogle Viktor as he gets hot and sweaty running through the woods - Phichit’s words again, not Yuuri’s.

 

Phichit’s sass is maybe getting a little too close to the truth, so Yuuri does what he does best and ignores the situation up until he’s finished signing in and is settled into his hotel room.

 

He collapses onto his bed, ignoring that he’s getting travel grime all over the clean hotel sheets and that the smell of anxious alpha is beginning to permeate the room. (Yuuri usually douses himself in scent neutralizers, but neutralizers and suppressants aren’t permitted during the run and detoxifying was making Yuuri even more prone to extreme emotions than normal.)

 

“What am I doing here?”

 

Hearing his own voice in the empty room startles him. He begins laughing. Loud, high pitched and hysterical. Once he gets that out of his system, Yuuri lays boneless and spread across the bed like butter on top a slice of toast.

 

He runs through his current situation. One, Yuuri has signed up and paid to participate in a mating run. Two, Viktor is participating in the same run. Three, the only one Yuuri wants is Viktor.

 

He bolts upright, invigorated by a sudden realization. Yuuri has read enough documentation about the run to fill a textbook. Nowhere on any of the dozens of pages Yuuri had signed did it say that an alpha had to catch an omega. It was implied, true, but was never outright stated.

 

So Yuuri is going to do craziest thing he’s ever done. He’s going to prove Phichit right. He’s going to catch Viktor Nikiforov as his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest of the ficlets for the week, and it's also the lightest tone-wise.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
